


When did a Legend ever go quietly?

by cryz_22



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Not A Fix-It, contains spoilers for 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryz_22/pseuds/cryz_22
Summary: “What just happened? Did you have another vision?”Sara tried to calm herself down, knowing that she can’t possibly tell her team what she just saw in her vision.So she just hums, and puts her hand on her heart to will her heart rate to slow down.“No, it’s um…no it was nothing...” she trails off.orA fic based on what was on Sara's mind throughout S5E13 - I am Legends.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	When did a Legend ever go quietly?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert, if you still didn't realize, this contains major spoilers for S5E13 - I am Legends.  
> So don't read this if you still haven't watched it.  
> But for those who do decide to read this, this will be very different from any of my previous fics, this is mostly me trying to piece out what might be on Sara's mind throughout the episode.  
> If you're not into those, then don't read.  
> I do not own any of the characters, and all grammar/mistakes are on me.  
> T/W: Mentions of death (because...you know)

“What just happened? Did you have another vision?”

Sara tried to calm herself down, knowing that she can’t possibly tell her team what she just saw in her vision. 

So she just hums, and puts her hand on her heart to will her heart rate to slow down. 

“No, it’s um…no it was nothing...” she trails off. 

She mentally scolded herself for stuttering her words, and once again willed herself to calm down, and not panic. 

And then Charlie spoke up, “As in, you saw nothing? Or what?”

She sighs and she knew she had to come up with a convincing lie. 

She can’t tell them what she saw. 

She can’t tell them that she saw herself dying on a pool table in the middle of a pub, surrounded by zombies. 

No. 

So she lied. 

She blamed it on the chalice, and pretended like she lost her powers. 

It wasn’t the best lie she’s ever come up with, but her team seemed to accept it. 

And none of them pushed her any further. 

She thinks she heard a comment from Mick about her being blind or something, but her head was elsewhere. 

The vision she saw was...unappealing. 

You’d think someone who’d experience death as many times as she’s had would be used to it by now, but no. 

It still shakes her. 

She can feel her pulse, throbbing across her body. 

The sound of her heartbeat going faster than what she preferred. 

Even the hand she puts on her heart didn’t slow it down, she’s scared. 

Of that feeling. 

Of loneliness. 

Of being cold, and alone. 

Far away from the people she loves the most. 

But then she thought back to the people around her. 

Her team. 

Her girlfriend. 

And she didn’t want to risk trying to change the future, in case the alternative choices were someone else from her team dying. 

She’s the captain. 

She’s  _ their  _ captain. 

If anyone was going to die, it’s going to be her. 

After Oliver’s death, the Legends are the only ones left closest to her, except for her father. 

The ones that really know her, and the ones that know of her past but still stick around her. 

This is her family now, and as much as she is shaken up by the feeling of cold and loneliness, one that she’s experienced far more times than she’d liked, she’s not gonna let anyone else on her team feel that way. 

If her death means that her family can stay alive to change faith and destiny, then she’s more than willing to do it. 

She’ll be the captain that they deserve. 

She managed to snap out of her thoughts as Ava finished explaining her plan, the one that will have them end up in a pub in London, and she steps in. 

“Yeah babe, that is a perfect plan!”

* * *

And she spent the rest of the day enjoying some of her final moments with her family. 

Dressing up in warm clothes that Constantine got them. 

Waiting for a god damn bus at the side of the road. 

Handing the captain cap to Ava, hoping that this would somehow make her feel better when Sara eventually dies and she’ll have to lead the team. 

“You’re exactly who the team needs right now!” she says. 

Knowing that she fully believes in it as well. 

Ava has grown so much from last year, with the Bureau gone, and stepping into her place as a Legend. 

And when Sara is gone, the team needs a leader, and Ava is the perfect person for it. 

But then of course Ava had to mention being co-captains for life.

And it took everything in Sara to not break down in front of her, knowing that her own life ends tonight. 

“Always.”

Safe to say that the pinky swear brought back some of the best memories between her and Ava, and Sara had to use all the techniques she learned from the League of Assassins to stop herself from crying.

* * *

While the team was busy trying to fix the engine of the bus, Sara had to excuse herself for a moment. 

Everything was becoming too real for her. 

The zombies. 

The bus breaking down. 

She sat inside the bus, thinking back to some of her best memories with the team.

It’s crazy to think that it was only a few years ago that she boarded the Waverider for the first time, but all of it felt like yesterday. 

This family that she’s established, although it keeps changing, but everyone is a part of it. 

Even those that are no longer on the ship, and those that they lost. 

After some time, she felt Ava’s presence and felt her sitting down next to her. 

“What’s up?” she asks. 

And not surprisingly, Ava was scared that she made a mistake. 

It was a feeling that she knew far too well. 

The fear of making the wrong decision, or putting people at risks. 

It was the responsibility that a captain has. 

Something that she previously had difficulties wrapping her mind to. 

So she took Ava’s hand, and told Ava what she wished someone would’ve told her when she first became captain.

She gave her advice, told her to not be anxious about plans, and even tried to make her laugh. 

If there’s anything that Sara wants for Ava, it’s for her to believe in her own capabilities of leading the team when she’s gone, and for her to stay happy even when she’s gone. 

What happens next went by in a breeze; being confronted by soldiers, having her girlfriend get shot by a soldier, jumping out of a moving car, getting picked up by Zari and John in a minivan. 

So you know, typical Legends shenanigans. 

And before she knew it they were in the pub. 

The one where she’ll get eaten alive. 

Everything was just as she’d seen in her vision. 

The placement of the tables and the bar, Charlie giving her a beer, the time courier being dead.

It was all slowly approaching.

* * *

When they were all situated at the table, each with a beer in hand, she mentally prepared herself before giving her little speech. 

A speech that hopefully conveys exactly how she feels, but also a speech that isn’t too suspicious that will lead to questions directed at her. 

But of course, the speech itself didn’t actually happen. 

It ended up being a little comment, bouncing off of what John mentioned. 

“I’m actually just pretty happy, flying through time with you guys, and I got my lady,” she smiles when she says that, and then with a small little nod, “I’m pretty happy.”

Part of it was said so that when she’s gone, and her family thinks about their last moments with her, they’d remember her being happy. 

Because she doesn’t want them to remember her as being anything but happy. 

And if her family does try to save her with the Loom, then she doesn’t want them to do it while being sad, or hopeless without her. 

She knows the pain and guilt that you can have, if you’re so focused on everything that went wrong before someone was gone. She’s seen many deaths in her life, and so many nights had her spent regretting on what she did or didn’t do. 

And she didn’t want any of that for them. 

Part of the speech was also for herself. 

To know that she’s done good, and that she’s doing this for her family. 

She made her choice, and she’s happy with her choice. 

A cheers, and then she felt like it was getting too much again. 

The weight in her chest, and the thought of maybe never seeing her family again. 

She left the table to sit by the bar, taking a few breaths before preparing herself for what’s to come. 

But of course Ava realized. 

She left the table for god’s sake, of course Ava would figure something was off. 

And Ava was right. 

Everything that she guessed was right, and Sara thought of just telling Ava about the important parts of the story. 

The part where the courier doesn’t charge in time, and the part where the zombies would bust in through the door. 

She wanted to stop there. 

But then Ava asked her a question, one that she can feel the pain through her voice, even if she couldn’t see Ava’s face right now. 

“Why’d you lie to me babe?”

And she couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

Not when her girlfriend is asking for the truth this way. 

And she never wants her girlfriend to think that she died while keeping the biggest secret from her. 

And it was minutes before the fight happened, so Ava can’t really stop it from happening. 

So why not tell her? 

And she did. 

She can hear the crack and tremble in Ava’s voice when what she told her finally sinked in. 

“I didn’t want to distract you from getting the team to this moment.”

She said it because she didn’t want Ava to think that any of this was her fault. 

Sara was the one who chose this, she chose to be the one that leaves the team. 

Because if they tried to change what she saw in her vision, someone else might end up dying. 

And Sara couldn’t handle the thought of that happening, again. 

Not when she’s lost so many people already. 

She tried to tell Ava that this was only temporary, even when she’s not so sure about it herself. 

She has faith in her team, she really does. 

They’ve saved the world more times than she remembers, and if anyone can save her again it’s her team. 

But a small part in her. 

One that has been hanging in the back of her mind, keeps telling her that maybe this really is the end. 

Maybe there’s no second chances anymore. 

She’s already had so many, maybe this time her death will be permanent.

But she shakes that thought out her head. 

That’s the last thing she needs right now. 

Her team are Legends. 

She needs to have faith in them. 

And then before they knew it zombies were busting in through the door.

“Co-captains for life.”

“Always.”

And then they had one last kiss. 

Before the hurdle of zombies came running in. 

Sara jumped onto the pool table after grabbing one of the sticks. 

“Hey deadheads! Over here.”

This is her job. 

This is what she needs to do, to protect her family. 

Even if it means death. 

But not before a fight.

Because as she once said,  _ when did a legend ever go quietly _ ?

**Author's Note:**

> So that was...a lot.  
> I hope you enjoyed it somehow?  
> If you don't agree with any of the things I wrote about Sara please don't be a dick and leave mean comments, because I'm too emotionally vulnerable for it right now :') (After this episode I will need 3 days to feel whole again)  
> I did this whole thing in a little less than 2 hours without editing so I'm not surprised if there are some grammar mistakes in it.  
> English is not my first language but the language of angst and feels definitely are, which led to this fic.  
> I have a lot of emotions and feelings over this episode and I had to write this out just because I will actually combust if I kept this inside me.  
> If you're feeling down over what happened in this episode (or how I ended this fic) please remember that they come back next week with ALL THE MEMBERS of the team.  
> Feel free to comment and scream at me about this episode or just LoT in general :)


End file.
